Dawn
by xXx-LickMehBitch-xXx
Summary: She feels her past start to creep up on her again. A horrible spand of time she would like to forget. "Don't worry, Sakura. Night lasts only so long until Dawn comes once again."
1. Chapter 1

**Shanna here! This is like my first fanfiction ever~! So please review and stuff so I can have the motivation to keep writing and stuff. 3**

**I own NONE of the characters.**

**WARNING: Its rated M FOR a reason. 3**

**0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0**

Sakura flashed a small smile in Naruto's direction as they walked along a street in the village. She looked up in the distance and saw the Hokage Mountain. Her eyes lit up only for a second as she saw Lady Tsunade's face etched into the far right side of the mountain. She glanced over at Naruto's direction and saw him talking to Shikamaru. She blinked once slowly as she made her way over to the duo. She stood close to Naruto as she heard all conversation stop as she made her way over to them. She bit her bottom lip and silently listened in.

"Anyway... Like I was saying. Lady Tsunade would like Sakura, Neji, Lee, Kiba, and yourself to go on an escort mission to..."

"Why do they ALWAYS have to go with me!" Sakura squeals loudly and stomps her foot, creating a small crater in the ground. "I can fucking do stuff by myself you know! This is probably a stupid D-Rank mission like she always gives me." Sakura crosses her arms and glares intently at Shikamaru. Naruto reaches out and pats Sakura on the back and give her that same old grin.

"Don't worry Sakura! We are here to protect you!" Naruto smiles widely as he ruffles her hair.

**'I am to tired of them protecting us all the time! We didn't go through all that training with Tsunade to be fucking protected all the time! Cha~!'**

Sakura nods slowly as she agrees with her split persona. She roughly pushes Naruto's hand off her head and steps away from the duo.

"I am doing this mission ALONE!" Sakura snatches the scroll away from the pineapple haired nin and disappears.

**0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0**

"M'Lady please!" Sakura pleads as a worried look slowly crosses her pale smooth face.

"No means no, Sakura! Your not ready to go on a mission like that alone. My decision is final!" Tsunade slams her hands on her desk as she holds out her hand for the Mission Scroll Sakura was now holding.

"Fine!" Sakura screams as she almost throws the tiny blue object at the older blondes head.

**'I don't get why she is being like this! I mean she TRAINED us. She knows what we are capable of.'**

'Fuck yeh! We are way more capable than stupid D-Rank missions. Why wont she get that?'

Sakura shakes her head as her persona goes quiet. Ever since Sasuke left she had been training day in and day out with Lady Tsunade. She spent hours on end studying medical textbook after medical textbook. She could ever read the chapters of the books back to you word for word. She did strength training and even fought Tsunade and won. Still, Tsunade didn't think Sakura had any worth. Sakura bit her lip as she entered her apartment. She reached out a pale hand and flicked on the light switch. As the light aluminate the apartment, Sakura walked to her drawer and pulled out her pajamas. She went into the bathroom and striped her clothes off as she stepped into the shower.

'I think I know what I have to do Inner.'

**'And that would be?'**

'We're gonna leave Konoha.'

**0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0**

**Shanna here! My goal was to reach at least 1,000 words. But I only got to 700. :c Well it is the first chapter. I promise to make longer ones if I get more reviews~!**

**Don't forget. All ideas are welcome so don't be afraid to submit one to me! I am always on the look out.**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND REVIEWWWWWWWW 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shanna here! So as long as I have my computer I will try to keep the updates coming.**

**I REALLY hope you like my story~!**

**This chapter is like 1,300 words. 3 Hope your happy~! I so worked hard.**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW MY DARLINGS.**

**I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0**

Rouge Ninja. A small two word phase Sakura never thought she would every even think about let alone become. After a small argument with her inner self, they decided that they would leave this village. Sakura quickly scanned her room after she made the decision, taking only the things she would absolutely need. Wrapping her medical pack around her waist, she took a few weapon scrolls and some chakra pill. Standing by the second story window, she looked down at the village below. Little kids franticly running home fearing the punishment that their moms would deal if they didn't make it, old ladies juggling their groceries as they try to make it to their destination. Sakura felt herself tear up at the sight of these things. Knowing once she left, she would never ever be able to come back again. She would end up being an enemy to the village.

**'Get it together girl. Remember why we are doing this.'**

Sakura nods at her word as she pulls herself away from the window. If she wanted to get out of the village without being seen she would seriously need to go now. She perched herself on the opposing window and glanced back into her now lifeless apartment. She let out a loud sigh and nodded a goodbye to her now former home. She hopped on the window and looked around quickly.

'This is it inner. No turning back.'

**0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0**

Sakura groans loudly as she leans against a nearby tree. She left Konoha in the middle of the night and now dawn started to peek through the cloudy sky. Out of all the things she could forget, she forgot to bring any food at all.

**'How the bloody hell do you forget FOOD when you eat more than anyone we know?'**

'Used to know inner. And STFU. You totally were there and you should of reminded me.'

Sakura huffs angrily as she stumbles along. Not to long ago had she encountered a fight with some bandits. Not like the fight did much since most bandits never had any real ninja training, but fighting on an empty stomach can make it that much harder. Her eyes lit up hopefully as she broke through the trees and saw gates of another village. She squinted as she tried to read the kanji's atop of the village gates. She smiled widely as she saw it was the Rain Village. She also knew that Konoha ninja's would steer far from this village because of Akatsuki activity.

**'Cha! Lets kill to birds with one stone.'**

'Eww, inner. You sound like an old woman.'

Sakura mentally feeling her inner flip her off as she shakes her head. She places her left hand on her hip as she trudges in the direction of the gates.

**'Wait, stupid! You can't just strut right in there like you fucking belong~! After all, you and I both know that we hold a lot of information, and if this really is Akatsuki territory do you think they are going to want the single girl that is close to the Kyuubi?'**

Sakura stops in her tracks as her mouth stand agape. That was the most inner has ever said to her since she came back during her jonin exams. She blinked slowly as she came out of her small trance. Even though she would hate to admit it, her inner was truly right. She couldn't just walze right in like s he owned the place. Nobody in their right mind would actually do that knowingly. She nodded to herself knowing what she would have to do. She was no longer the old Sakura Haruno that Konoha used for their advantages. She was now Sakura Haruno the rogue, independent ninja, and she would have to start acting that way. She took a kunai from her kunai pouch and brought it up to her hair. She bit her bottom lip and sighed softly. She had been growing her hair since after the chunnin exams, when she had to cut it in order to save her own life. Her hair had always been her greatest trait, all the village people complemented her on the fact that it was so long, but that was the old Sakura. In one swift motion she cut off her old waist length hair. She glanced all around her as she saw her bubble gum colored hair float slowly to the ground below her. She nodded to herself as she kept her glance forward.

**'Remember, there is NO going back~! Cha~!'**

Sakura smiled as she quickly did a henge jutsu, allowing her to change her ninja attire into something more tourist. She ran her hand through her now shorter, shoulder length pink hair, with a more confident sturt, she marched up to the village gates.

"Excuse me miss..." The gate guard looked the pink haired vixen up and down as she stopped in her tracks.

"Do you need something?" Sakura looked over to him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I need to see your papers if you would like to enter." The man sighed as he leaned against one of the gate walls.

"Fuck." Sakura cursed under her breath as she thought this over. She didn't even think to bring any of her papers because there always was a chance that those said papers would give her away.

**'Just used your secret weapon sweetheart. You're a girl. It's easy to get what you want in life. ;)'**

Sakura innerly smiled as she allowed her eyes to tear up.

"I-I s-sorry, s-sir." She had a sad look on her face as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I w-was walking through t-the forest to g-get s-s-some herbs for m-my tea shop a-and these mean o-old bandits stole e-e-everything that I n-needed." Sakura stared to bawl and sob as she leaned against the gate keeper. The man's eyes widened as he hesitantly patted her on the back.

"Listen, miss. I can't..." He was quickly cut off when Sakura started to cry even louder. The man groaned loudly and slightly pushed Sakura off of him. "Okay, miss. Just this one time I will allow you to pass. Don't make the same mistake okay?" Sakura nodded slowly as she stumbled through the village gates. As soon as she was far enough away, a smirk laced her features.

**'To fucking easy.'**

**0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0**

**Shanna again. 3 Get used to seeing me guise. I hope you like the chapter.**

**If you have any questions for me or the story POST EM IN A REVIEW!**

**REVIEEEEWWWWWW PLEEAAASSEEEEEE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guise!**

**Posting another chapter. Lol, I don't sound like to much of an interesting author do I?**

**xD Well, I wrote another story.**

**It's called Abandon.**

**Go check it out.~!**

**0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0**

Sakura wondered around the Rain Village as soon as she past though the gates. She really didn't know where to go first... That was until her tummy so happened to rumble at the right time. She blushed, slightly embarrased that she totally forgot about her hunger. She shook her head and stared at the ground as she entered a nearby tea shop. She chewed on her soft bottom lip as she slid into one of the booths. She picked up the menu and pretended to study it as she looked around the shop. She didnt see to much out of the ordinary, until she laid her emerald orbs on the Akatsuki robe wearing duo. Her eyes widen slightly as she hid behind her menu. She scanned it up and down as a bubbly waitress bounced over to her.

"What will you be having?" The bubbly blonde giggled as she looked down at Sakura.

"Uh... Some dango I suppose." Sakura nodded as the woman bounced off. She groaned tiredly and smacked her head hard on the table. What was she going to do now? After all she wanted to join the Akatsuki. Because, joining the Akatsuki means that she really truly is strong enough.

**'Cha! Make those dumb Konoha bitches regret how the treated the Haruno.'**

'The Haruno? Really inner?"

Sakura giggled loudly as she lifted her head off the table. Only did she stop laughing once she realized that her sweet laughter literally filled the shop. She blushed deeply as she hid her face in the menu.

'Oh my gawd. Now everyone is going to think that I am fucking crazy.'

**'Haha, your just noticing that?'**

"Shut the fuck up, inner.'

**'Aww, snap. Hawt Akatsuki on the move at 12 o' clock~!'**

Sakura raised her eyebrow as she looked up for her menu, and sure enough the Akasuki duo slowly made their way over to her. Her eyes widened as she tried to burry herself farther behind the menu. She gasped slightly as she felt the menu being pulled away from her hiding face. She sighed deeply knowing she lost this round and looked up. A blush slowly creeper its way to her pale face once again as she saw the two. A really tall man with piercing green eyes, a darker shade than her own, and another with pretty pinkish-purple eyes. None other than Hidan and Kakuzu of the Akatsuki.

**'Personally, I was expecting Itachi and Kisame. But Stitch Face and Jesus Freak will do.'**

Sakura bit her lip hard to hold back her incoming laughter. When she could hold it no more she burst out into a fit of giggles. Causing her to get weird looks from the males as they took a seat in her booth.

"What is so funny to you?" A deep voice snapped Sakura out of her laughter she became completely silent. She blinked innocently and looked away.

"By what ever do you mean, sir~?" Sakura tilted her head to the side as she looked the green-eyed male in the eyes. Said male grunted and looked away from the girl as Sakura glanced at the other man. Sakura sighed and shook her head. She smiled brightly at the waitress as she set a plate of dangos right in front of her. Sakura then handed said waitress some coins and she bounced at away. She reached out and took a stick of dango from the plate.

"Would you like some? I find it weird to eat in front of people." Sakura smiled up at them as they just stared back at her. She shrugged at took out a container and set the remaining dango inside and put it away. She slide out of the booth and went to go for the door. Before she even got to touch the door of the shop, she was roughly pulled back to the booth by a thick black tendril that wrapped itself around her leg.

**'Ahhhh~! Tentacle rape! We are... Wait... That kind sounds hawt. Dont fight it outer!'**

'Your not helping inner!'

Sakura groaned as she smacked face first into the wood flooring.

"Sorry, bitch. We are fucking here on a goddamn mission, and you fucking made it so much fucking easier just waltzing through the mother fucking door like that." The immortal male grinned widely and he picked up the dazed pink-haired girl. "Don't worry. I am sure we wont fucking rape you to fucking back." He winks at her as he howls in laughter.

**"For all I fucking care. You can go suck a dick. You stupid ass Jesus Freak" **Sakura's eyes widen greatly as she slaps her hand over her mouth. She REALLY did want to say that, but sometimes she accidentally lets her inner slip out for the slightest amount of time. She looked up at Hidan, who was carrying her bridal style, and he looked somewhat amused.

"Bitch got a fucking mouth on her. I fucking like that." Hidan licked his lips and winked at her as her slung the girl over his shoulders.

"Get her fucking stuff will you, Kakuzu." Hidan glared over his shoulder at the older man.

"Hn." Kakuzu nodded as he picked up Sakura's back pack and small coat that she had taken off as soon as she entered the shop. Sakura felt her head spin as she rested her head on the immortals shoulder. Not really even bothering to fight back because in reality this is what she wanted.

'**Really outer! You are finally going to give into that tentacle rape!'**

'No, stupid. I want to join to Akatsuki you sick fuck.'

**0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0**

**Chapter 3 is done.**

**I am totally on a roll and stuff. ^^**

**If you have any questions, comments, or concerns. **

**LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW**

**GO ON NOW!**

**REVVVVIIIIIIIEEEEWWWW!**

**Pwease**.

**:3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not much to say, unless its really important I shall cut out the author's notes.**

**I really want to continue this story.**

**But I am running out of ideas and I am not getting any reviews.**

**:/ I don't know... If I should continue.**

**Also, just to let you know. Madara and Tobi will be to different people!**

**0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0**

_The happy pink haired seven year old wandered around her front yard, looking for her older brother. They were playing hide and go seek and she was always it. She giggled loudly as she peered behind the huge oak tree in her front yard. She raised an eyebrow and placed her left hand on her hip. Where could her brother have possibly gone? Her eyes widen as she was picked up off the ground and thrown into the air._

_"Found you, Sakura." The voice of her brother echoed in her seven year old ears._

_"B-But broher. I's pose to f-find you~!" Sakura squeals and she is caught and snuggles close to her brother._

_"You took to long. I though you weren't going to find me at all." He sets her down on the ground and pouts._

_"Aww, broher~! I's will find you ani times." Sakura hugs him and smiles._

_"Good sister. Now, would you like to play a game with me?" He bends down and picks up the tiny pink haired girl._

_"Surr! Ani thing fo my broher." Sakura smiles widely._

_"Good. It will be fun." He smirks widely as he hold her close. He then walks over to the front door and opens it slowly. Looking down at the young pink haired girl, he walks into his room and sets her on his bed as he closes the door behind him._

_"What kind of game ish dis, broher?" The young girl sits up on her older brothers bed and looks around excitedly. She then smiles up at her older brother as her gets in the bed beside her. He then smiles and leans in close to her._

_"Don't worry sister. I will be a fun game." He leans in a tad bit closer and kisses the young girl on the lips. She blushes deeply and pulls away._

_"W-What are you doing broher?" She squealed as she felt a warm slender hand slide up her skirt and press a finger on her most sensitive spot._

_"Don't worry, little sister. I told you it wouldn't hurt. Stop worrying." He smirked widely as he slipped of her innocent pink underwear. He then stood up and removed his pants and slowly slipped of his boxers._

"Brother! NO!" Sakura shot up in her sleep as she felt tears run down her smooth pale face. She looked around quickly as she saw she was in a different place and not slung over the immortals shoulder. She placed her head in her hands as she bit her bottom lip. She hadn't had that flashback for quite some time.

'Is my past finally catching up to me?'

She shook her head. If anything that she didn't want, remembering her past was on the top of that list. Sakura quickly wiped away the fresh tears trailing down her face. She shook the dream from her mind and stood up from the bed that she was lying in. She looked down at her clothing and mentally smiled as she saw that the henge jutsu finally wore off and she wore her regular ninja attire. She groans softly as she stretched her sore muscles. She picked up her pack from the side of the bed and took out her personal scroll. Slipping said scroll in her pocket, she walked out of the room and down the hallway. She stopped in her tracks as she saw the kitchen. Almost on cue, her tummy rumbled loudly, causing her to blush deeply in embarrassment.

"Hey, bitch. Hungry much?" Said immortal looked over at Sakura as she walked into the living room.

"Suck it, Hidan. Why the hell am I here again? You cant just throw me on a bed and expect me to know what I am doing." Sakura glared over at the silver haired heathen as she took an apple from the fruit bowl set in front of her.

"Oh yeah. I left the money on the night stand." Hidan grinned widely and glanced at the television.

**'Implying that we are a hooker.'**

Sakura took one tiny bite from her apple before chucking said apple at the immortals head.

"Shut the fuck up you arrogant, asshole." She stood up and walked over to him. "When I get my hands on you..."

**"Doesn't she look quite delicious."**"New girl. Leader-sama will see you now."**"Aww, so soon. I was wondering if she tasted like strawberry's" **Zetsu shook his head as he look up at Sakura.

**'Its not everyday that you find someone as crazy as you, outer. ;)'**

Sakura shook her head at her inners comment. She then nodded in the bi-colored mans direction. She took another apple from the fruit bowl and stuck her tongue out at Hidan before exiting the room with the plant man. As the walked down the long, barely lit hallway. Sakura took notice that all of the doors on each side of the hallway, had a unique design that represented the person that lived there. For instance, Hidan's door had a Jashin symbol and Kakuzu's door had a dollar sign. Considering the only other two Akatsuki members that she knew where Itachi and Kisame. She couldn't pin point the other doors.

"We have arrived, young Cherry Blossom"**"Do we have to leave so soon? She looks so tasty!"**

Sakura nervously eyes the plant man before bowing in thanks.

"And you are?" She looks him up and down before approaching the double doors.

**"Zetsu"**"Knock before you enter Cherry Blossom. We wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

"*Arigato, Zetsu-sama." Sakura nodded before knocking on the large double doors. "Wait! I..." She turned around quickly to ask the man something. She gasped silently as she saw that he was gone. She signed and turned back to the doors in front of her.

"Come in." A voice filled with power and low tolerance echoed through her ears. Sakura bit her lip nervously before gripping the door handle.

'Here goes nothing inner.'

**0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0**

**REEEEEVIIIIEEEEWWWW**

**Please?**

**I need ideas and reviews.**

**I need encouragement to continue on. 3**

***Arigato = Thank you**

**Shananananana out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura bites her bottom lip as she slowly pushes open the door in front of her. She gasps softly as she feels a threatening aura surround her. She swore she could feel the other chuckle softly in the background as the aura slowly disappears. She kept her head down and closed the door behind her slowly.

**'I say you glide across this room and slap that hoe.'**

'Why must you be so violent to someone we do not know?'

'**xD Any bitch that tires to scare me becomes very equated with the back of my hand.'**

Sakura bites her bottom lip once again to hold in the laughter that almost escaped. Even though she would never admit it to anyone, she knew she was a loud mouth and talking out of turn to someone of higher power seriously wouldn't get her anywhere but an early grave. She sucked in a deep breath and looked around the dark room. With little light in the small area she could only make out a few pieces of furniture and a huge desk in the center back wall of the room itself. She could also make out the outline of a person sitting behind said desk. Sakura nervously approaches said figure as she kept her eyes to the ground. As she got to the desk, she almost tripped over it but caught herself. Unfortunately she caught herself a moment late and ended up leaning dangerously close to the person in front of her. She sucked in a deep nervous breath as she felt his warm breath on her flushed cheeks. She mentally thanked *Kami that it was dark in the room or she would have died from the embarrassment. She knew she was close because she could feel the warmth radiating off of his face. She quickly cursed at her luck under her breath. Out of all the ways possible, this is how she was going to meet the Almighty Leader of the feared Akatsuki organization.

"Well, Sakura. I see you found your way here." Sakura nods as she feels him lead back in his chair. She let out the breath she was holding and regained her footing.

"Uh... Duh?" Sakura gasped loudly as she realized what she just said. She quickly covers her mouth to stop herself but before she can it is already to late. Her eyes widen as the ceiling lights flickered on, lighting up the room. As she quickly glanced around she saw that the furniture blobs were just some features to a small office. She then saw another door and just assumed it led to a bedroom. As her eyes darted back to the figure in front of her she came in contact with the most captivating spiral eyes. She quickly glanced away in fear that she would be trapped in such beautiful eyes. She shook her head to clear her clouded thoughts as she glanced back at the leader himself, trying her hardest to avoid his eyes.

"I a-a-apologize, s-sir. I..." Sakura's eyes widen as her mouth slams shut as he disappears for a moment, only to appear right in front of her once again. A blush slowly creeps its way back to her pale cheeks as she is force to look up into his eyes, due to the fact that said man is roughly holding on to her small chin.

"My name is Pein. You will address me as 'Master' or Leader-sama because you are a girl. You will remain in the base for most of you're time here since you are now a part of the Akatsuki. You are force to be a part of what we are and you get no say so in the matter. As well as your job here. You are to be the bases servant, or 'maid' if you will. When you are not on any missions you will take care of you're new found duties. If you refuse to do what you are asked, I have givin every member permission to punish you in anyway they see fit. You will learn to hold your tongue, Sakura. If you like it or not." Pein smirks down at her as he leans in close to her lips, hovering over as if he was going to kiss her. Sakura's eyes widened as she quickly pulled away from the older man.

"Okay, okay! I get it. Just leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with any of you Akatsuki scum. Even if I have to stay and fucking get punished!" Sakura pouts slightly at the huge amount of attention she was getting around these men. Something in which she wasn't really used to. As she crosse her arms and turns away from him, she can feel the chakra of the man shift a little bit. Before she can turn around to see what he is up to, she feels the air knocked out of her and she flies forward from the impact causing her to smash into the front wall, right next to the door. She begins to cough up blood as she feels a sharp burning in her chest. She groans loudly as she wipes away the blood that trailed down the side of her mouth. With her other hand, she holds her stomach, the place where the burning is the most present. She then weakly rolls over to look at the pierced man in the distance.

"You will not speak to me as such. You are not and never will be my equal, Sakura. For I am God and you are my servant. You must act that way or suffer the consequences." Pein smirks to himself as he holds out his hand and glides it across Sakura's leg in the air. Sakura then screams in pain as she feels her leg begin to burn ten times more painful than her stomach did. She feels tears begin to sting the corner of her eyes as she believes the pain will never stop. She grips her thigh as she feels the pain begin to travel downward, just before it reaches her ankle the pain stops. A tear rolls down her cheek as she looks up at him.

"The pain will be worse each time you disobey me, Cherry Blossom." Pein's face soften slightly as he reaches out as caresses her cheek, causing the young girl to flinch. Pein sighs as he slowly wipes away the exposed tear from her pale face.

"Regardless if you like it or not, Sakura. You will learn you're place."

**LOLOLOL.**

**It is getting hella good**

**Sorry I took so long to update. My computer was giving me problems and we werent talking to each other for quite some time. xD**

**Thanks for reading and REVIEW**

**Also, sorry for making Pein seem like an asshole**

**Ideas are welcome and REEEEVVVIEEEWWW**

**If I get more reviews next chapter will be at least 2k 3**

***Kami = God**


	6. Chapter 6

_The ten year old cursed under her breath as she dragged her way home. She didn't ever want to make it if she could help it. She had gotten in a fight with the Ino chick that always seemed to bully her about her forehead. She never knew why the older girl was so mean to her. She never ever did anything to deserve it. Ino just called her out and the name calling started ever since. She knew she would have won if that ugly bitch TenTen didn't jump in on her. Seriously, double teaming is SO weak._

'_**Should have let me out. Cha! We would have been able to take on the whole damn class! Shannaro~!'**_

_'Naw, Inner. As much as I would like to. I don't need her to find something else to make fun of me with.'_

_The girl smiled brightly at her mental disease. Even when she was the most down inner always found away to make her smile just a bit. All laughter stooped as she saw her house in the distance. She felt her blood run cold as her face turned pale white. She knew that if her father was home she would be in big trouble. She peered around the corner and nearly fainted as she saw her father sitting on the front steps just looking around as if he was looking for her. She then cursed at her fate as she mentally prayed that her mother was home._

_The young pink haired vixen glanced down at the suspension notice in her hand. She knew that her father would flip his lid if he knew that she got suspended from the academy. She bit her bottom lip as she walked towards the front door with her head down. She quickly stopped as she noticed her father pull out a bottle from behind him and drink from it. Her blood ran cold as she knew what this meant. She made a quick beeline to the door, just hoping she would be able to make it in time before her father got to her._

_A burning pain ripples throughout her face as she smacks face first onto the front steps. Tears sting the corner of her emerald eyes as she tries to sit up. She feels warmth on her as she lifts up just enough so she can glance down and see her fathers big hand clasp around her petite ankle. A tear slides its way down her cheek as he drags her back to his form. She hisses in pain as her chin skins against the wood of the steps. She nearly screams out as he roughly sets the small girl on his lap._

_"Where are you going in such a hurry? You aint got no where to go." She grimaces as she can smell the heavy trace of alcohol on his breath. She places both hands out in front of her as she tries to make the distance between them slightly greater. As she was concentrating on that she didn't notice that she dropped her suspension note. She gasped loudly as she reached out to grab the falling paper, but it was to late, her father had already snatched up her secret document._

_"What the fuck is this! Did you fucking get suspended today, Sakura!" He screams in her face as she flinches._

_"D-Daddy! It wasn't my fault. I am sorry! D-Daddy... NO!" Before she could react it was to late. She cried out in pain as his heavy hand slapped her across the face. Tears trailed down her cheeks as he pushed her aside._

_"I new Momoko should have had an abortion. You were a horrible kid every since you came out the womb." He then raised the empty bottle as smashed it across her smooth pale face shooting glass in every direction._

"Daddy! I'm sorry!" Sakura screamed as she woke up from her dream. She opened her eyes as she tried to make out images in the darkness. She tired to reach out with her chakra and soon found out that she had none at all, just enough chakra to keep her breathing. She felt the cold of the wall behind her as she tried to move her body. She looked up only to see her arms suspended above her head by cuffs around her wrist and chains connecting the cuffs. She groaned in frustration as she pulled hard on the cuffs bounding her to the wall. She hissed in pain as she felt the cuffs dig deep into her pale flesh on her wrist.

She signed as she gave up on escaping. Without chakra she couldn't really do much, even though she was well equipped with her natural super strength she lead a lot of people to believe that it was all because of her chakra. She looked around once again to see if she could see any hint of life in the room. She felt a wet substance on her face and quickly realized that it was her tears. Her eyes widen as she remembered her dream. She hung her head down low as she quickly pushed those memories into the back of her mind. Out of all the problems she had she didn't want to be thinking about her childhood, at least not now.

All of the lights flickered on in the room at once as Sakura squinted her eyes as they got used to the lighting in the room. As soon as her emerald orbs got used to the lighting around her she noticed that she was in a make shift cell. Nothing much was in the cell at all but a small stone slab in the corner that she supposed doubled as a bed. She looked up as she saw a figure opening the cell door. As the steal door slowly opened she kept her eyes on the man that walked in. He had a swirly orange mask and a friendly aura. She mentally smiled at this. She didn't trust him but she was slightly sure that he wouldn't hurt her either.

The man with the spiral masked closed the door behind him as he walked over to Sakura. As soon as the door clicked shut, his friendly aura quickly turned fierce and dangerous. Sakura's eyes widen as the man kneeled down besides her. Sakura glanced into the blackness of his eyehole and quickly looked away as she saw a flash of red. Even though she wasn't looking at him she could feel his visible eye bore into her face.

"What the hell do you want? Why the fuck and I in this cell!" Sakura spat as she glared at the man from the corner of her eye. As soon as she spoke the dangerous aura deflated and the friendly aura arose. Sakura tilted her head to the side slightly as she looked over at him. The spiral mask glomped her and squeezed her close.

"Aww! Why must Saki-chan be so mean to Tobi-kun! Tobi-kun really really really loves Saki-chan! Tobi knows! Tobi will help Saki-chan out of here!" The bubbly man by the name of Tobi picks the lock on the cuffs that bound Sakura to the wall. As the cuffs clink to the ground Sakura rubs her raw wrists. She looks up at the man and quickly looks away as she remembers the red she saw in her eyes.

"I do quite like it when my women fight." Sakura gasps loudly as she tries to crawl away, but before she can even get in position a muscular hand wraps its way around her waist. She squeals as she is pulled close to the other man as her butt is conveniently placed close to his private area. A blush slowly crawls its way across her face as he presses his mask into her hair.

"Mmm, Saki-chan smells so good. Saki-chan's smell is making Tobi-kun quite excited." She feels the older man smirk as she tries to pull away.

"W-What do you think you're doing?" Sakura curses under her breath as she realized that she allowed herself to shudder.

"Leader-sama told Tobi to check on Saki-chan. We wouldn't want you to run away now." He then slowly slide his hand up her thigh. "So, that means Tobi and Saki-chan can have lots of fun!" The older man squeals as his hand presses against her sex.

**"Who the fuck do you think you are! Don't you fucking touch me there! Cha!"** Before Sakura can control herself her inner switches places with her. As this switch takes place her eyes turn a soft milky blue as her inner Sakura kanji make appears on her forehead. Inner then pries the others hands off her as she rolls away. **"You motherfucking pervert! Your not fucking innocent at all!" **Inner then kicks Tobi in the face, cracking his mask some. She then snatches the keys away from him and makes a beeline towards the cell door.

"Saki-chan is so mean to Tobi! Tobi..." That was all Sakura heard as the cell door slammed behind her.

Sakura cursed every phrase under the sun as she stormed down the corridor inside of the base. How dare he touch her in such places. He was nobody important to her so he had no right to touch her in her private-only-for-her-eyes spot. After inner had made her outburst Sakura quickly took control and locked Tobi inside of the cell. By noticing his ever changing aura Sakura quickly figured out that she would need to stay as far as she could from the bipolar man. For now she need to look for newer clothing. Her red zip up vest had holes in various places, and her tight spandex shorts had a hole on her thigh and she really didn't like it.

"I need to find out where he hid my pack..." Sakura spoke in a barely heard whisper.

"Oi, bitch. There you are... Woah, so thats how you like it hmm?" The immortal said as he look at Sakura up and down.

"Shut the fuck up dickface. I am not in the mood for you." Sakura rolls her eyes as she glides past him, but before she gets past him, Hidan grips her wrist and roughly pulls her back. Sakura blushes lightly as she slams into his toned chest.

"Now now if anyone you really dont want me to punish you bitch." Hidan roughly pulls her chin up to look at him. He smirks and leans in and roughly bites through her soft bottom lip. Sakura hisses in pain as Hidan sucks the blood away slowly. "I will make your punishment as painful as possible."

"Thats enough Hidan. **After all we wouldn't want Cherry Blossom to get blood all over her new uniform"**Black Zetsu snickers as he takes Sakura's hand and drags her away from the blood lusting Jashinest. She takes in a deep breath mentally thankful that she didn't have to go through whatever punishment Hidan had planned for her. She stuck her tongue out at Hidan as Zetsu dragged her down the hallway. When she was sure that Hidan was out of earshot she turned to look over at Zetsu to see that he had stopped walking. She flashes him a smile and hugs him.

"Thank you, Zetsu-sama. You really saved me there." Sakura smiles and rubs the back of her neck nervously.

"N-Not to mention it Sakura... **Sure, but you owe me a favor." **

"What favorite would that be?" Sakura raises an eyebrow.

"Promise to let me...**eat you later.**" Black Zetsu winks at her as Sakura's face lights up.

"Eww! You're a perv just like everyone else!" Sakura groans and bursts into the room in front of her and slams the door behind her.

"Good to see you finally made it. You owe me 2000 ryo for the wait."

**2k words~ Just as I promised.**

**I hope you liked it. I worked very hard today so I could get you guys what you wanted.**

**Dont forget to leave me suggestions and while you are at it check out my other story Abandon.**

**REVIEW PLEASE~**


End file.
